


Ruptura lógica

by Supermonstrum



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que es bueno, antes fue bueno. Y lo que es malo, antes fue malo. No, así no funcionan las cosas, Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruptura lógica

_“No creo que haya desaparecido definitivamente, por eso hay que estar preparados en caso de que volvamos a encontrarnos con él. Ya saben cómo actuar y no se dejen engañar por él —dirigió inconscientemente un vistazo fugaz hacia Jack y luego volvió a mirar al resto de los guardianes, intentado advertirles a todos de la misma manera—. Diga lo que diga, no olvidemos quién es ahora.”_

Habían pasado varios meses desde que vio a Pitch Black siendo arrastrado por sus propias pesadillas, Jack tampoco se ponía a pensar demasiado en eso porque estaba ocupado en recuperar el tiempo perdido, aquel donde nadie sabía de su existencia. Aunque Norte les había advertido de un posible regreso, él no podía evitar pensar que todo formaba parte  de un período demasiado lejano, casi irreal y el pasar tiempo con Jamie y los demás pateaba lo malo casi a lo irreal.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde mientras esperaba a que los niños salieran de la escuela, Jack sintió un ligero escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y le pareció que estaba siendo observado, allí mismo, en el bosque donde se organizaba la búsqueda de huevos de Pascua cada año. Tomó su bastón con firmeza y se giró, con el ojo atento a cualquier silueta y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, algo con forma de víbora se enredó en su tobillo y lo arrastró varios metros a las profundidades del bosque dónde se volvía más tupido.

Por lo frío y arenoso, supo en seguida que se trataba de aquel tipo que —y no pudo evitar sonreír con la idea, como si se tratara de una broma divertida— estaría desesperado por conseguir algo de fuerza para volver y corromper el buen trabajo de Sandman. No tenía por qué tener miedo a esa invitación infantil, seguro para boconear un poco y ya.

—Bastaba con un “hola” y ya, Pitch —comentó animado mientras sus pies se despegaban del suelo y buscaba al Señor de las Pesadillas con la vista, pero estaban sólo él y los árboles—. Bien, si no tienes nada para decir…

Continuó sin respuesta, pero Jack lo encontraría a la mínima señal de movimiento y supo que Pitch sabía que entonces no podría avanzar sin ser descubierto. Así que, si planeaba algo, él mismo Pitch lo acababa de arruinar, presa del orgullo y, tal vez, la fascinación que le causaba ese muchacho —porque la oscuridad es fría y había una complementación latente— al querer indicarle que allí estaba.

—No te dejaré dar un solo paso. Pero si puedes elegir: termino yo contigo o podemos esperar a que vengan los otros. Dime cuál de las dos opciones te molestaría menos —propuso calmado y terminó con una suave risita.

Si sería humillado, al menos que fuese frente a uno solo de esos malditos guardianes. Pitch suspiró, colérico internamente por el torpe error que acababa de cometer, y salió de entre los árboles, intentando mantener una actitud despreocupada y altiva, como si todo formara parte de un gran plan que él y Jack sabían que no pasaría de una charla amenazante en el bosque.

—De acuerdo, matemos el tiempo, Jack Frost —susurró—. Así será más rápido cuando-

—¿En verdad crees que soy tonto? —interrumpió el muchacho posicionándose detrás de él y dándole un leve empujón con la punta de su bastón. Pitch dio una zancada hacia adelante, casi a punto de perder el equilibrio y fulminó a Jack con la mirada—. Ops, lo siento. Y no temo por nada, sé que no estás en condiciones de recuperarte ahora.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, él único sonido presente era el del viento silbando apenas y arrastrando algunas ramas. El rostro de Jack sonreía burlón y el de Pitch intentaba mantenerse inmutable, sin desmoronarse en la rabia o los deseos de hacer callar al muchacho por la fuerza —¿pero con qué fuerza? No tenía nada—. Hasta que optó por darle la espalda a Jack y comenzar a caminar, perderse de allí lo antes posible hasta organizar otra forma de recuperarse.

Fue entonces cuando llegó a Jack como una epifanía. Tan obvio, pero al mismo tiempo tan ignorado por todos, escondido detrás de la primera impresión y probablemente condenado a no ser de importancia cuando se lo comparaba con toda la mala acción y la tortura nocturna de la que Pitch Black era responsable, gozosamente responsable. Pero Jack _no podía_ ignorarlo ahora que lo tenía presente. En total silencio se elevó siguiendo al hombre y, muy cerca sus labios de la nuca, preguntó:

—¿Quién  solías ser tú?

Pitch se detuvo un instante, reprimiendo un sobresalto, y luego siguió la marcha, mas Jack no iba a darse por vencido.

—Todos tenemos un antes y un después, estamos relacionados con ellos. ¿Cuál era el tuyo? ¿A quiénes atormentabas antes?

Ya no pudo hacer caso omiso a tanta palabrería ignorante. _Típico_. Típico en todos ese tipo de discursillo en el cual se autoproclamaban innatos al bienestar de los niños, al deber, a la moral, y siempre posicionándolo a él en el mismo escenario. Las cosas no son tan simples y aunque ya le habían hecho preguntas similares en el pasado, el frenesí que se acababa de formar en su mente le hizo hablar.

—¿Todo se rige de esa forma tan tonta e infantil, Jack Frost? —preguntó girándose violentamente y haciendo que Jack retrocediera algo asustado —. ¿Lo que es bueno ahora, fue bueno antes y lo que es malo ahora es porque fue malo antes? Dijiste que no eras un tonto, pero con ese tipo de lógica, yo creo que sí. Tú y el resto de tus amigos guardianes.

Jack parpadeó incómodo, arrepentido y a la vez consumido por la curiosidad de esa historia.

—Las personas cambian —sentenció Pitch.

—Pero es imposible que cambien su esencia. Yo morí por proteger a alguien y es lo que sigo haciendo como guardián —respondió Jack, el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Guardianes —dijo y chasqueó la lengua con desagrado—. ¿Quién crees que los protegían a ellos antes? Y me refiero a un tiempo lejano, en el que tú no existías, en el que las cosas eran totalmente diferentes a como las conoces, Jack Frost.

“No me digas que eras tú…”

—Hubo un hombre, al fin y al cabo alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de lo que escapaba a manos de los otros. Estaba preparado, el General Kozmotis Pitchiner se llamaba o algo así, no lo recuerdo.

Terminó la última oración como si estuviera hablando de algo ajeno a él, pero Jack sabía no era así y que estaba escuchando la historia del Señor de las Pesadillas, alguien que una vez tuvo un nombre y tal vez una familia _igual que él_.

—Estaba encargado de capturar a los miedos y lo que provocaban junto a los piratas de los sueños. En aquella época, estaba plagado de todo eso y había que asegurarse de que el mundo y sus amados guardianes estuvieran a salvo. No sé si hizo un buen trabajo, porque como te darás cuenta, Jack, nadie parece recordar la existencia y el trabajo de este pobre diablo.

»Kozmotis había dejado una esposa y una hija cuando quiso hacer este acto… “heroico”. Al principio las extrañó como quien no se acostumbra a estar lejos de las personas con las que compartía su rutina, cuando el deber se convirtió en esta, fue más sencillo de sobrellevar, pero más tarde comenzó a volverse desesperante. No fue justo, Jack, él les estaba dando todo a los otros: su esfuerzo, su vida, su tiempo. El tiempo que podría haber pasado con su hija pequeña. ¿Y crees que alguien pensaba en eso?, ¿qué se formaban una mísera idea de lo que duele? No, no l-… ¡Oh, espera! Sí, si lo sabían algunos.

Pitch no parecía darse cuenta que alrededor suyo se estaban formando figuras de arena oscura que acompañaban gráficamente el relato. Los ojos de Jack viajaban desde estas hasta el rostro de Pitch y su cuerpo tiritaba de un frío desconocido; en su interior, se debatían la compasión y lo platicado anteriormente con los guardianes. Aunque estaba la posibilidad, Jack no podía asimilar nada del relato como un truco o mentira. La mirada de Pitch estaba perdida, lejos de él y del bosque.

—Los miedos estaban encerrados, pero no son tontos, Jack. Ellos sí sabían que el general Kozmotis no podía dejar de pensar en ella, de preguntarse cómo estaría, cuánto habría crecido esos años. No se olvidó de cómo era ella, porque guardaba una foto suya en un pequeño medallón que jamás se quitaba, lo único que iba escapando a su memoria era el sonido de su voz… Su dulce voz, y eso los miedos también lo supieron y decidieron aprovecharlo.

_Lo petrífico por segundos aquel sonido dulce, suave pero invadido por una angustia. Una voz a punto de quebrarse y que por alguna razón reconoció y diferenció. Sus labios se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces, como un pez, y no emitió palabra alguna. Espero volver a oírla y cuando su eco retumbó por los pasillos,_ dejó de pensar _y caminó, corrió, hasta la gran puerta._

—“¡Papá!”, gritó. —La única forma para que la voz de Pitch se suavizara más, era tornándose en un susurro y cuando pronunció la primera palabra, Jack se estremeció. —“Papá, está oscuro y tengo miedo. No quiero estar aquí”,  y luego siguió un sollozo. ¿Cómo es que ella había terminado allí dentro?, te preguntarás tú y es probable que se lo haya preguntado él. Sólo que no se detuvo a meditarlo ni a buscarle la lógica. Su cuerpo siguió un impulso irracional, deseoso de ver si en verdad ella estaba allí, preocupado porque estaba allí y la vez…

_—¡Sólo tienes que abrir la puerta, papá! —Su voz lo alentaba, lo ayudaba para que se reencontraran. —Y podremos estar juntos de nuevo._

_Tiró de la manija y se escuchó el chirrido del gran portón de madera abriéndose lentamente._

—Y papá abrió la puerta, no se dio cuenta pero la abrió y ya no había forma alguna de evitarlo, de deshacerlo ni tampoco de despertar. Fue una fracción de segundo, aunque nuestro general ingenuo lo sintió eterno: el frío, el miedo, la impotencia, el saber que estaba todo arruinado que eso mismo que acababa de liberar ahora podría ir tras ella, la verdadera. Ahora él era amo y esclavo de lo que había perseguido y sólo podría alimentarse de lo mismo que ellos.

_Juntos de nuevo juntos de nuevo juntos de nuevo juntos de nuevo. Envolviéndose sobre él como cientos de serpientes heladas, penetrando sobre su piel, sobre su fuerza hasta el corazón, drenándolo de todo lo que alguna vez había sido, y susurrándole las falsas palabras de ella al oído. “Juntos de nuevo, tonto”. Intentó gritar, pero sintió la garganta seca y luego el cuerpo de plomo, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando y pensaba que tal vez, si no estaba allí combatiendo a los miedos y a los piratas, existía la posibilidad de bajar, como monstruo, como lo que fuera, pero_ regresar _y echarle un ojo a su niña._

Jack le observó horrorizado, negando lentamente con la cabeza, boquiabierto. No podía creer que estuviese luchando contra el mismo hombre.

—Pitch… t-

—Así que —interrumpió él y las figuras de arena de deshicieron en seguida— deberías preguntarte, Jack Frost, sí es verdad todo lo que dicen del bien y del mal. ¿Qué crees tú?

Vio en sus ojos oscuros un brillo fugaz, amagando a pedir algo de comprensión. Comprensión que Jack estuvo a punto de otorgarle de no ser por…

_“Diga lo que diga, no olvidemos quién es ahora.”_

Al igual que la vez anterior, Jack retrocedió, esta vez forzando una mirada severa mientras el estómago se le encogía, agobiado en confusión, en la ruptura lógica de que alguien así —y podía imaginárselo claro como el agua: al hombre, a la familia, el amor, la trampa— fuese el mismo que estaba frente a él. La oscuridad.

_Kozmotis Pitchiner, querido, papá, general, Pitch. Pitch Black. El Coco. Monstruo_. Jack lo escuchaba dentro de su cabeza, mas no podía hacer nada para ayudar a esa vida pasada, el daño estaba hecho y Pitch tampoco pedía liberación, ni mostraba arrepentimiento. Ni buscaba conectarse con el hombre de su relato.

 —No —dijo seco, terminante—. Tú causas daño y yo no puedo permitírtelo, Pitch Black.

Y tras esas palabras, Pitch se perdió entre las sombras de los árboles en el atardecer. Jack no sabía si lo volvería a ver ni tenía deseo alguno de hacerlo, de verle a los ojos, de enfrentarle, ni de seguir pensando o tentarse a justificar algo de todo ello. Aunque si había algo paradójico como triste.

Después de todo, alguna vez la oscuridad fue cálida.

**Author's Note:**

> En caso de que alguien haya leído los libros y yo esté cometiendo alguna falta grave, me excuso con el siguiente [link](http://riseoftheguardians.wikia.com/wiki/Pitch) que me sirvió de guía para la historia de Pitch. Tenía ganas de escribir algo con esto y es probable que haga otro one-shot similar antes de adentrarme y delirar un poco en la relación de Jack y Pitch (!).
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
